theuberfandomcom-20200215-history
Christiana
'''Christiana (originally Planet Eden) '''is a planet settled by expats from Utah in 2073 wanting to establish a place truely devoted to "God and Jesus Christ", following a movement by a mormon leader to travel to what was assumed to be the Kolob. Soon after all christians started moving in and the planet divided into a council of nations, each representing a different sect. War With Garsa in 2102, Christiana attacked Garsa for being immoral. To this day they are still fighting a cold war after preachers on Earth convinced them not to destroy the sinners just destroy the sin. Garsite Incursion In January of 2157, a squadren of Garsites invaded the planet and attacked every major city with small amounts of Damanium charges. Stalor Kass, Cal, Trisha Adoyo, and Varillia arrived shortly after, and discovered Rinans looting the cities. They also were attacked by Garsites defending the planet from such acts. The way the attack was conducted seems to imply that the Garsites are planning to colonize the planet. Aftermath Instead of colonizing the planet the Garsites were deterred by a blockade lead by Akiti and the Karkan Alliance's major fleets. As a result the Dixie Raiders were able to fly in and conquer the world shortly after, turning it into the first of many planets in the Dixie Confederacy. Outlawed On The Planet Many things are outlawed being deemed too immoral these include: -Rock Music/Hip Hop/Schitzo -Pornography -Homosexuality of any kind -Aliens -Video Games -R Rated films (albeit rare in 2073 as todays R films would be rated pg13 then) -Drugs/Alchohol -Masturbation (though hard to enforce) -Sex before marriage -public displays of affection -Theme Parks (unless they have to do with jesus) -abortion -stem cell research -mention of post 1980s Earth Other Enforced Policy And Practices -Marriage is manditory by age 27 and usually aranged -Theocratic rule dictates manditory Church attendance on Sunday -Hover vehicles are forbidden, Holy Car, and Godmobile the only two car manufacturers on the planet make copies of cars of the 50s, as well as some from the 40s and 70s Cadillacs to replicate the wholesome Americana image. They run however on Solar Charge, due to an absence of fossil fules due to no animal life on the planet until 2000 years ago (year 73AD). -Teens who misbehave are sent to manditory "re-education" camps. -Atmosphere is similar to 1950s America -Mormonism was banned in 2110 due to the Jesite Reformation and the banning of Polygamy. Ironically this leads to an exile of Mormons to the moon. This was following a surge in immigrants from the southern United States and Kansas. Known Locations New Kansas City-largest city and capital of New Kansas New Provo - Capital of the planet. Jesus City America State Crosstown New Illinois Bush City Perry City Palin City St. Mary St. Paul St. Francis St. Louis II New Washington Davis City Robert E Lee Parkway Church of The Second Planet New Earth Camillo Thunder City The Godsmobile Factory in New Michigan Creed City POD Museum Jonas Brothers Memorial Stadium New Disney Headquarters New Disneyland (AKA Jesusland) Bethlehem Judea Nazareth New New Egypt Frog City Polywog City Nugentland Hank Williams City Santorum Valley Barnabe God's Blessing Valley Falwell Springs Ted Haggard Homosexuality Treatment Center Holy Sacrament Forest The Recreation of Jesus' Crucifixion (Town Name Unknown) Templeton Johnson Hunting Range Good Ole' American Fields New Confederate State Leesburg Vicksburg Williamsburg New Chattanooga New Nashville Criticism Many have directed criticism toward christiana. They point out that christiana is a self righteous "target" for intersteller invasion, and its refusal to allow aliens cannot be defended, due to a focus on keeping a dumbed down 1950s society. Category:Planets Category:Inhabited Planets Category:Colonized By Earth Category:ISL Planets Category:Terrestrial Planets Category:Breathable